unforgivable betrayal
by silent star of the night
Summary: A starange mission is given to the detectives that leaves Kurama angry, Botan torn, Yuseke and Kuwabara confused, and Hiei to choose. Three demons have surfaced as Spirit worlds most wanted the question is what did they do? Hiei won't talk about it. Why?
1. Chapter 1

Yuseke, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran through the portal with Botan and landed in Koinma's office. The toddler was hot at work behind his desk.

"What gives Koinma?" Yuseke asked.

"I have a Mission for you." Koinma said as he stopped writing.

"Great what is it this time?" Yuseke asked sarcastically.

"My father asked that you handle it." Koinma continued and noticed the shock on their faces. "It's a very top of the line case in which you could very well die." He said. He noticed them all tense up. He looked over at Kurama. "Hiei can not know about this." He said. Kurama narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why not?" He asked with the same suspicion. Koinma held his gaze.

"If it's what I think your thinking then you know why. Koinma said."

"You can't possibly think that she's alive." "Hiei was the one that handed over her body." "He was torn apart when he saw the state that she was in." Kurama snapped.

"As I recall So were you when you handed over the other one." Koinma said.

Kurama glared at him, his calm and collected demeanor had vanished and now a new side had appeared. Rage.

"She killed herself because of me what did you expect." He snapped angrily.

Yuseke and Kuwabara stared at him in shock. Never before had they seen Kurama angry and now that they had it scared them to the core.

"Kurama." Botan said meekly grabbing his hand. He turned and looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright.' Koinma said. Kurama glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said. Koinma jumped at the coldness in his voice. "So why does your father think that they're alive?" He asked.

"This." Koinma said pushing a button on his desk.

A screen lowered from the ceiling and the lights went out as a picture appeared on the screen. A girl with long caramel hair appeared on it. She had light green eyes and was in a yellow Kimono that had a purple and pink flower pattern on in. In her hand was a lollipop. She was looking in the direction of the person that was taking the picture.

"Wow, she's hot." Yuseke said.

"Yeah, who is she?" Kuwabara asked.

"Erica." Kurama whispered his face pale from shock. "How sure are you that its her?" Kurama asked turning and looking at Koinma.

"Positive, it's almost an exact replica of her." Koinma said.

"It doesn't matter if she looks like her." The question is are you sure that it's her?" Kurama asked.

"Positive." Koinma said as another picture appeared on the screen.

A boy with piercing green eyes was staring back at them. He had auburn color hair with a white headband on his forehead. He wore a black shirt and kahki jacket with a tan cloak.

"Flame." Botan whispered covering her face with her hands.

"You know him?" Kuwabara asked. She nodded mutely.

"Are you sure it's Flame, Botan?" Kurama asked. She nodded vigorously.

"I'm sure of it his eyes are the same as Flames." She whispered. Koinma sighed.

"The missing link is finally found." "I was wondering when he would turn up." Koinma said.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Well didn't yyou find it odd that Flame's body was the only one that couldn't be recovered." Koinma asked

"He stabbed himself though." Kurama said.

"Yes and then lit himself on fire." "We found the corpse but there was no way of knowing if it was really Flame or not." Koinma said as a third picture appeared on the screen.

It was another girl but she was different. She had long raven black hair anf stunning blue eyes. She had a cherry blossom pin in her hair and red ribbon and wore a red kimono with a cherry blossom print on it.

"Marina Sanchez," Koinma said "the final piece of the Sanchez trio." "The most wanted demon in both spirit world and demon world. He whispered."

"You want us to go after them." Kurama said. Koinma nodded.

"We mostly want Marina as a top priority the other two will come later." He said Kurama glared at him angrily. "Your all dismissed, your mission starts tomorrow." Koinma said as a portal appeared. Yuseke and kuwabara went threw followed by a hesitant Botan. Kurama didn't move,

"This is why Hiei isn't here." "You knew he'd flip out." "That he'd kill you if he found out you were looking for her, because he knows what it is that you want from her, and he'd do everything he could to protect her." Kurama said as calmly as possible with a slight edge in his voice.

"You can not tell him." Koinma said sternly. "If Hiei finds out Marina could still be alive he'd rip apart demon, human, and spirit world till he found her"

"He'd protect her with his dying breath." Kurama whispered walking towards the portal. He stopped and looked back at Koinma. "The bond between them is incredibly strong and near impossible to break." "He may already know she's alive." He said.

"What makes you think that?" Koinma asked.

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "The darkness flame of course." He said and stepped threw the portal leaving Koinma a nervous wreck.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do?" Yuseke asked.

"Yeah why can't we tell Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama sighed. His head was hurting from all the information that had just been told. "We can not tell Hiei because he would go off on his own to find her." He whispered.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama sighed irritably. "Because he loves her." He said.

What?! Kuwabara and Yuseke exclaimed in unison. Kurama smiled slightly at the reaction. "You heard me right." He said.

"No way I didn't think short stuff was capable of loving anyone." Kuwabara said in shock. Yuseke nodded in unison. "How come he never mentioned her?" He asked.

"We thought they were dead and feelings aren't exactly what Hiei likes to talk about." Kurama said.

Hiei walked threw the halls of spirit world headquarters and stopped outside of King Yama's office. He stared down at the piece of paper with his name on it asking him to report to King Yama's office. He knocked and the doors opened to reveal a very busy King Yama.

"Come in." said the deep commanding voice of the king of spirit world. Hiei walked in unfazed as ever.

"You needed to see me." He asked closing the door. King Yama nodded and stopped working on his paper work.

"It's been awhile since we last met Hiei." said King Yama.

"Twenty-one years if I recall correctly." Hiei said. King Yama nodded.

"Since Marina…Get to the point." Hiei snapped feeling a stabbing pain go through his heart.

"It still hurts doesn't it?" King Yama asked. Hiei glared at him. "If that's all you wanted then I'm wasting my time." He said turning and walking away. "What if I told you she was alive?" King Yama asked. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean? He asked." "What if I told you she was alive and well?" King Yama asked. "What do you want?" Hiei asked. "You know what we want." King Yama said. Hiei was quiet for a minute.

"I can't help you." He said finally.

"Can't or won't?" King Yama asked.

"Can't." Hiei snapped.

"You know if we had it she'd be off the hook and you would both be free to start your lives together." King Yama said. Hiei turned and looked at him. "That's all you want from her, right?" He asked. King Yama nodded. "I want no harm to my godchild." He said. Hiei shook his head. "You're the reason this all started." He said angrily. "I need you to find her and talk her into giving it to spirit world." King Yama said. "That's all I want then she can go on her own way." He said. Hiei glared at him.

"I'm not promising my loyalty to you but I will find her." He said and walked out without another word.

Hiei walked into the apartment ten minutes later to find everyone there sitting around. They all looked uneasy when he walked in and he knew that they already knew. He walked over to the window sill and sat there staring out at the rain that was starting to come down.

"You know don't you?" Kurama asked.

Hiei didn't answer. He was too lost in his own thoughts to care.

"Hiei, I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to not…It's okay" Hiei said cutting Kurama off. They all stared at him in shock. Hiei was actually being nice.

"Hiei." Botan said walking over to him.

"I'm alright." He said. Botan stared at him then hugged him out of the blue and started to cry. They all watched in shock as Hiei hugged her back slowly.

"He's Alive." She whispered. Hiei said nothing and just hugged her as she cried. "It's a miricle." She sobbed. Hiei closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe for the two of you but for me it's a curse." He said.

Everyone froze and Botan slowly drew back and looked at him.

"They want to find Marina for only one reason." He said. She froze. "They want her memory." She whispered. Hiei nodded. "Yeah and I'm the only one that can get it." He whispered. She slowly stood.

"That's all they want right?" She asked. He stared at her. "As far as I know." He said.

"So where would we start?" Yuseke asked. Hiei sighed. "Right here." "If they are alive then they aren't far." He said. Yuseke nodded.

"Should we start now?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama smiled. "If that is what you wish." He said.

"Then lets go the sooner we find them the more we get to know right." Yuseke asked.

"Marina isn't something I talk about." "Marina was a memory I wish I could forget." Hiei whispered. He closed his eyes as a vision of Marina flashed in his head. Her hair was messed up and she was staring at him with a confused look on her face and she was kneeling on the ground. Hiei. He could hear her whisper. He shook his head and the vision of her vanished. He sighed as he stood. "This can wait till tomorrow." "I'm not quite ready to start looking." "This is to much to digest." He said walking to his room and leaving them all there in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei laid in the middle of his bed in the darkness of his room. He was dazed as he stared up at the ceiling with a million thoughts rushing through his mind. His pulse was racing and his adrenaline was pumping but he couldn't move. It had been twenty one years since he felt this way last. The day he…. He shook the thoughts away as he closed his eyes and tried to breath normally again not having realized that he was breathing hard.

"This can't be real." He whispered into the darkness. He lifted his right arm and stared at the bandage wrapped up to right below his elbow that hid his darkness flame tattoo. He shook his head once again as he let his arm fall back to his side and let out a heavy sigh.

_"If she was alive he would know it right?"_ He thought as his conversation with King Yama bounced around in his head.

"It's not possible." he whispered as if he was trying to convince himself of it. He sat up and put his head in his hands as he tried to stop the memories of that day from breaking through.

Hiei wasn't one for showing emotion at all but this news was starting to make him break. He stood up and walked over to the terrace. He stared down at the glowing city below him and sighed as he leaned against the rail. He watched as the people walked by below him. None of them were aware of the growing danger walking the streets. He straightened up and hopped gracefully over the rail landing on his feet on the sidewalk below and began walking down the street towards the glowing city.

He lost himself again as all of the memories he had been trying to hold back broke through his defenses. He could remember her face her hair the smell of her perfume in great detail. He shook his head trying to make them stop. He could feel his heart breaking again as memories of that dreadful day filled his mind. He stopped suddenly as his tatoo started to burn from beneath the bandage. He felt the blood in his veins stop moving for a moment. He brought his arm to his face to see a slight glow burning through the bandage. He spun around and searched the crowd as his heart began to race wildly in his chest. He growled in annoyance as the burning in his arm stopped. He took a deep breath and took off as fast as he could for Yueske's apartment.

"WHAT!" Yuseke boomed as he jumped up from his chair so fast it caused his chair he'd been sitting in to fall backwards.

Kurama smiled in amusement at his friends over reaction to what he had just learned.

"Calm down yuseke." Kurama said. He looked over to where Kuwabara was sitting dumb founded with his mouth open still in shock.

"Are you kidding me you mean to tell me I should be calm when this guy has the ability to learn everything he sees just by observing someone." "This Marina girl is the true master of the darkness flame and Erica can manipulate your mind and plants." Kurama sighed. "I guess I should stop at that for now." He said with a small smile. Botan nodded in agreement as she moved closer to where he was as Yuseke flipped out again.

"You mean theres more what the hell are these people super demons? He asked outraged." Kurama shook his head. "No they're not but they are the deadliest and wanted in both demon and spirit world which is why this is no joking or laughing matter." Yueseke through up his arms in defeat. "Well that settles it we are all dead." He sighed.

Kurama shook his head and opened his mouth to reply when a frantic Hiei burst in through the door. "Whats wrong Hiei?" Yueseke asked jumping up from his chair again.

Truth be told he was a little scared to know what had hiei so shaken up, he'd never seen him so freaked out in his life.

"They're here." He whispered. Tension filled the air as the room stayed completely silent. They all stared at him in disbelief. Kurama broke the silence and asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"How do you know that?"

Hiei shook his head and spoke, "My tattoo started burning." He said in a strained voice. Kurama froze shock written all over his face. "Then we better prepare ourselves for a fight." "Do you think it'll come to that?" Botam asked in a distressed voice with a hint of sadness. Kurama looked over at her then back at Hiei who looked away. "Yeah I think so." He replied in a far off voice. "Marina, won't go quietly and neither will Flame." "Erica may be the least possible threat at this point." Hiei whispered looking over at kurama. Kurama smiled.

"She's a gentle spirit she would do whatever it takes to prevent bloodshed but this is her sister we're talking about here." He said. Botan hung her head. "He'll stop at nothing to protect her." She said solemnly. "Marina will be cut throat you know." Kurama said directing his statement towards Hiei.

Hiei let out a heavy sigh and shook his head in defeat. "I know." He whispered. Yuseke sighed.

"I have a feeling this is going to get messy." He whispered. Kuwabara stood and faced Hiei.

"How far are you going to take this?" He asked. Hiei looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Can you fight her?" Kuwabara asked firmly.

"Yeah." Hiei snapped.

"Can you kill her if it comes to that." Kuwabara asked. Hiei froze.

"It won't." He replied coolly. "But if it does." Kuwabara replied. Hiei was silent.

Everyone was watching him waiting to see what he'd say. "If it comes to that I'll make the call then." He whispered. "Can you beat her?" Yuseke asked. Hiei sighed. "I don't know yet." "I haven't seen her in over two decades." He whispered.

"Maybe you should go pay genkai a visit." Kurama said. Hiei looked over at him and spoke. "Do you think she knows she's alive?" Kurama smiled. "I'm sure she does." Hiei nodded. "I'll be back." He said and left without another word.


End file.
